Rencana
by Matsuzaka Yuri
Summary: Kencan yang hampir batal itu Gintoki ganti dengan rencana lain. Rencana yang kali ini tidak mampu Hijikata prediksi./GinHiji/Boys Love/Review, please?


**Gintama by Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Yuri presents**

 **Rencana**

 **Warning: OOC, abal, alur kecepetan, dll. Silahkan klik tombol 'Back' kalo kamu udah ga sreg baca. Hehe :D**

 **A/N: Ini adalah fic GinHiji pertama yang saya publish. Dibuat mendadak sambil menahan kantuk di malam hari. #nggakpentingoi**

 **Happy reading!**

 ***.*.***

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore waktu setempat. Hijikata mengenakan yukata hitamnya, bersiap untuk pergi.

" _Fukuchou_ , mau ke mana?" sapa Yamazaki di lorong markas Shinsengumi.

"Jalan-jalan, mumpung libur." jawab Hijikata cuek. "Aku titip Sougo padamu, Yamazaki."

" _Hai'_. Selamat menikmati liburan, _Fukuchou_!" Hijikata membalas dengan lambaian tangan tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Cuaca sore hari di Edo mendung. Hijikata berdecak, sudah ia tebak ini bukan hari yang bagus untuk jalan-jalan. Kalau bukan karena rengekan si pria berambut mirip uban itu dan sogokan sekarung mayones darinya, Hijikata malas keluar dari markas.

Baru lima menit ia berjalan, terdengar deru mesin motor dari arah belakang. Hijikata sudah hapal suara itu, tapi ia pura-pura tidak mendengar dan terus berjalan.

"Oi, Hijikata!" Gintoki menghentikan motornya di sebelah Hijikata. "Sudah kubilang akan kujemput, kenapa kau malah jalan sendiri?"

Hijikata memasang tampang jutek. "Sudah kuingatkan berkali-kali juga, jangan pernah menjemputku di depan markas. Sougo memang sedang bertugas di kota lain, tapi masih ada si tolol Yamazaki yang sama-sama _ember_ itu. Kau mau aku kena skandal lalu dipecat?"

"Berlebihan," ejek Gintoki. "Sebentar lagi juga kita menikah. Kalau kau dipecat, masih ada aku yang akan menafkahimu."

 **BLETAK!**

Gintoki mengelus kepalanya. "Untung pakai helm. Hehehe..."

"Tsk. Dua kali beruntung, tidak ada lagi yang ketiga kali." cibir Hijikata.

"Ya, ya," Gintoki menyodorkan helm abu-abunya. Hijikata memakainya lalu duduk di belakang Gintoki. "Jaga baik-baik yukatamu, jangan sampai terbang. Nanti aku marah, lho."

 _Blush_. "Keriting cerewet! Cepat jalan saja!"

Gerimis mulai turun. Gintoki melajukan motor vespanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hijikata terus berdecih selama perjalanan pada Gintoki yang sengaja modus biar bisa dipeluk.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Hijikata turun dari motor. "Sebentar lagi hujan. Apa boleh buat, kita jadi kencan di kantor Yorozuya,"

"Kau sebut gubukmu ini kantor?" Hijikata menahan tawa mengejeknya.

"Sst.. telinga si _Baba_ itu tajam, sayang. Ayo masuk,"

Baru saja Hijikata duduk di sofa, hujan pun turun. Gintoki menutup semua jendela, mencegah angin dingin masuk. "Mau kopi?"

"Ya. Mayonesnya juga."

"Tenang, stoknya masih banyak."

Beberapa saat berkutat di dapur, Gintoki membawa segelas kopi, cokelat panas, dan sebotol mayones. Ribuan kali melihat Hijikata memakan atau meminum sesuatu yang disebutnya makanan anjing itu membuatnya terbiasa.

"Omong-omong, dari mana kau bisa menstok mayones sebanyak itu? Menang lotre?"

Gintoki menyeruput cokelatnya sebelum menjawab. Lalu ia pandangi pria yang duduk di seberangnya dengan lembut sekaligus serius. "Sekarang aku bekerja di kedai parfait favoritku. Gajinya lumayan, cukup untuk membayar sewa dan anak-anak buahku. Yorozuya akan tetap berdiri, tapi pekerjaan itu kuserahkan sepenuhnya pada Kagura dan Shinpachi. Aku akan membantu bila waktunya tidak berbenturan dengan jam kerja di kedai. Lagipula bosnya baik. Setiap seminggu sekali pegawainya diberikan camilan manis sepulang kerja, makanya aku betah," cengir Gintoki.

Hijikata _speechless_. Sejak kapan pria pemalas itu mendadak jadi pekerja keras begini? Disuruh kerja yang benar dari dulu saja ogah-ogahan. Mungkin efek kepalanya sering digigit Sadaharu, sehingga otaknya sedikit demi sedikit mulai berfungsi.

"Sebenarnya aku mau cerita sejak lama, tapi kau sibuk terus. Akhirnya aku lupa."

"Berapa lama..?"

"Hmm... dua tahun?"

"Selama itu?!"

Tawa Gintoki meledak. Sudah ia duga reaksi Hijikata akan se- _lebay_ itu.

"Maaf, maaf. Kau pasti terkejut, 'kan?"

Hijikata berdehem, menutupi malu akibat ketahuan cengo. "Daripada itu, aku lebih penasaran dengan otakmu yang mulai beres. Kenapa? Digigit anjing raksasa itu? Kesetrum listrik?"

Gintoki tersenyum. "Karena aku sudah berumur, 'kan?"

Benar juga. "Pantas aku tidak pernah lagi mendengar si megane dan gadis Cina itu mengeluh soal gaji."

"Yah, dulu memang aku membayar mereka semata-mata karena kuanggap mereka anak buah. Sekarang lebih seperti aku menghidupi mereka karena mereka telah kuanggap seperti keluarga sendiri," tutur Gintoki.

Keluarga...

Sedari kecil, Hijikata bernasib sama seperti Gintoki. Mereka sama-sama tidak memiliki orangtua. Mereka dibesarkan dan dirawat oleh orang lain. Ketika beranjak remaja, mereka berkelana, mengabdikan diri sebagai samurai. Sejak saat itulah Hijikata tidak pernah lagi memikirkan masa lalunya. Shinsengumi tempatnya bernaung itulah keluarganya.

Meskipun dirinya menyadari hal itu, lantas mengapa saat Gintoki meluncurkan kata-kata 'keluarga' yang sepele itu membuatnya sentimentil?

Buru-buru Hijikata menepuk pipinya sendiri agar terbangun dari kegalauan sesaatnya.

"Kau kenapa, Oogushi-kun?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Abaikan saja." Hijikata meminum kopinya sebelum melanjutkan. "Lalu setelah itu apa rencanamu?"

"Hmm..." Gintoki berpikir sambil memandang ke arah lain. "Sejauh ini, yang kupikirkan hanyalah mengumpulkan uang agar bisa menikahimu,"

"..."

"..."

" _NANI?!"_

Gintoki sontak menutup telinganya yang berdengung. "Oi, biasa saja bisa, 'kan?"

Tidak. Ini tidak biasa. Hijikata dapat merasakan pipinya memanas dan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Sial!

"Jangan coba-coba membodohiku, dasar keriting!"

"Aku serius, Hijikata."

Gintoki berpindah tempat ke sebelah Hijikata. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang saat bahu mereka bersentuhan. Lidahnya mendadak kelu. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menunduk.

"Hijikata... tidak mau menikah denganku, ya?" lirih Gintoki. Terdengar jelas nada kekecewaan di sana.

"Bu-bukan begitu...,"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku... belum kepikiran..."

Mata merah Gintoki memandang lembut 'sisi lain' Hijikata. Gintoki paham betul situasi dan kondisi kekasihnya itu. Untuk mewujudkan cinta, diperlukan pengorbanan dan penantian. Itulah yang Gintoki pelajari dari drama-drama di televisi. Awalnya Gintoki meremehkan nasihat itu, namun tidak disangka akan benar-benar terjadi di kehidupan nyata. Menimpa dirinya pula.

"Tenang saja, Oogushi-kun. Aku tahu menikah itu butuh banyak persiapan. Sebenarnya aku pun belum mau membahasnya, hanya saja aku terpancing oleh pertanyaanmu. Aku cuma menjawab jujur."

Penuturan Gintoki membuatnya lebih tenang. Detak jantungnya sudah tidak separah tadi. Hijikata memberanikan diri balas memandang Gintoki.

"Kalau kita menikah.. apa mereka akan menerimanya?"

Gintoki terdiam sejenak. "Entahlah.. tapi aku meyakini mereka cukup dewasa untuk mempertimbangkan keputusan kita. Gorilla-san sangat menyayangimu, jadi kupikir akan mudah mendapat restu darinya. Andaikan ia memecatmu, aku yang akan datang langsung menuntut penjelasan,"

Mata biru baja Hijikata terbelalak. "Kau... mengizinkanku tetap bekerja?"

Gintoki mengangguk mantap. "Tentu. Kita sama-sama memiliki pekerjaan yang kita cintai. Risikonya akan kita bicarakan nanti setelah kita benar-benar menjadi keluarga,"

Hijikata terpana. Pria di hadapannya kini bukanlah pria yang selama ini ia kenal. Doa dan kepercayaannya bahwa suatu saat Gintoki akan berubah telah terwujud.

Hijikata tidak tahu lagi cara menumpahkan kebahagiaannya yang meluap itu. Kata-kata tidak mampu lagi terucap, yang pada akhirnya diwakili oleh setetes air bening di kedua sudut matanya.

"Aku sudah mantap memilihmu. Maukah kau menerimaku?"

Senyum Hijikata mengembang. "Iya, Gin."

Gintoki mengusap titik-titik air di mata itu. Diraihnya belakang kepala Hijikata lalu menciumnya lembut penuh cinta.

 ***.*.***

"Mayonesnya tidak jadi dibawa?" tanya Gintoki sambil menyalakan motornya.

"Nanti saja. Aku akan mengirimkan kurir untuk mengambilnya. Repot membawa karung dengan motor begini." jawab Hijikata sambil memakai helm.

"Baiklah." Hijikata pun naik ke motor Gintoki. "Pegangan yang erat, sayang~"

"Cih. Dalam mimpimu!"

"Kalau begitu, akan kubuat jadi kenyataan,"

Tanpa aba-aba Gintoki langsung menerjang jalanan Kabukichou yang sepi, diiringi omelan merdu dari mulut sadis Hijikata. Gintoki hanya mendiamkan dan sesekali tertawa.

Tinggal beberapa blok lagi sebelum mereka tiba di markas Shinsengumi. Berkat hujan yang turun deras sepanjang hari, langit malam ini nampak indah. Bulan bersinar terang dan bintang-bintang berkelip bagai butiran intan. Suasana entah mengapa jadi terasa.. ehem, romantis.

Hijikata menunduk hingga keningnya bersentuhan dengan bahu Gintoki. Hijikata tidak mengetahui Gintoki tersenyum dalam diam mendapati tingkahnya yang malu-malu.

Tetapi lebih baik begini. Sebab bila Hijikata mengikuti instingnya untuk mendekap Gintoki dari belakang, kekasihnya itu akan nekat memutar arah dan tidak jadi mengantarnya pulang.

 **END**

 ***.*.***

 **Me** : "Ojo ngono tho, Mas Gin. Anak'e wong digowo lungo yo kudune digowo mulih.."

 **Mas Gin** : "Cah cilik meneng ae wis. Sayang, iki pinggangku rak dipeluk, tho? Bocah kuwi kampret blas ra nerusi ceritane."

 **Mas Hiji** : "Wis reti ono bocah, ijeh ae njalok peluk-peluk."

 **Mas Gin** : "De'e kan sing nulis, yo ben ae ngeti."

 **Me** : "Mas Gin, Mas Hiji, kapan wani ena-ena?"

 **Mas Gin** : (ndadak meneng).

 **Mas Hiji** : "OJO KEAKIHAN BACOT, BOCAH! IJEH CILIK OMONGANE WIS ENA-ENA! NGETI KU NILAI KULIAHMU ONO SING RA LULUS!"

 **Me** : "HUWEEEEE! MAS GIN, BOJOMU GUALAAAAAK!"

 **Review, please? :D**


End file.
